When Two Worlds Collide
by Great Lady Lucina
Summary: When Percy and Liliana were wrongly accused of a crime they ran away and found their way to Skyworld and became soldiers of Palutena's army with Pit and Dark Pit. 50 years later, their old friends needs their help again with the aurum... Could they trust them again? And how will their friends handle them with their new abilities?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I am making another one again. I don't give a rat's ass about it and please enjoy.**

* * *

"_It's because of you two he's dead!"_

"_No! We didn't kill him!"_

"_**LIAR!"**_

"_We're telling the truth!"_

_A sound of a slap was followed_

"_How could you say that?! When you two killed him!"_

"_But we didn't -"_

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

_Everything was silent that you can hear a pin drop._

"_For killing a brave man and a good teacher you two are sentenced to -"_

Percy snapped his eyes open and sat up, breathing deeply, covered in cold sweat, he looked around frantically, trying to remember where he was. Palutena's palace. He was in Palutena's palace, in his room that he shares with Pit, Dark Pit, and Liliana. He looked around again and all he saw was Pit sleeping at the top bunk while Dark Pit and Liliana were sleeping at their bunk.

Percy jumped out of his bunk and stretched his arms and flapped his wings a bit. They were white with a tint of blue. He walked to the window and opened it. The cool breeze ruffled his feathers. He rested his head on his hands.

_Why do I always get these nightmares…? _Percy thought as he combed his hair with his hand.

"What's wrong Percy?" He heard a familiar voice asked him.

"Nothing Liliana." Percy answered turning around seeing Liliana sitting on her bunk. Her wings being ruffled by the breeze. They were brown like her hair but were lighter.

"I'm not stupid. I know 'nothing' means 'something'." Liliana said rolling her eyes. "And that 'something' is that nightmare again huh?"

Percy said nothing and looked down.

"Of course." Liliana said then walked towards Percy. "You know you could always talk about it with me."

"I know but it's just..." Percy said but was cut off by Liliana

"Difficult to tell because I'm no good and blah, blah, blah." Liliana finished

Percy smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon let's go back to sleep." Percy said "Before they wake up."

Liliana nodded and went to her bunk while Percy did the same and they both went back to sleep.

_*Next Day after breakfast*_

They were training again. Pit was helping Percy with his archery and Dark Pit and Liliana were sparring.

"C'mon Percy. It's easy. Just hold the nock steady, draw, and then release." Pit said as he demonstrated and hit the center of the target "See. Now you try."

Percy copied Pit but his arrow hit the side of the target.

"Do it again Percy but concentrate." Pit said

Percy sighed but he did it again this time his arrow flew of range and was heading towards Dark Pit and Liliana.

"Watch out!" Dark Pit shouted then forcefully pushed Liliana and himself down and the arrow whizzed past their heads and hit wall.

"Are you guys okay?" Pit asked as he and Percy ran towards Dark Pit and Liliana.

"We're fine." Liliana answered as she and Dark Pit stood up

"Percy if you wanted to skewer us just do it with a sword." Dark Pit said giving Percy a glare

"Sorry." Percy said meekly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Pit I told you before Percy is not good at archery." Liliana said

"I know but I didn't know he was this bad." Pit said defensively

"I thought Percy accidentally shooting a Centurion gave the hint." Dark Pit said

Before they could continue they heard a door open and saw Palutena and a man walking out. The man had black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a black tunic and leather sandals.

"Hey you four come over here." Palutena said motioning them to come over.

The four complied and looked at the two expectantly.

"This is Lord Chaos." Palutena introduced motioning to the man "Percy and Liliana you two have met him correct."

"Yes." Percy said while Liliana gave a nod.

"So what brings you here Lord Chaos?" Pit asked

"I will need your help with something." Chaos answered "It concerns something called the Aurum I know you have dealt with them before and it seems they have returned."

"Returned?" Pit asked astonished

"Yes returned but not here." Chaos answered

"Then where are they?" Dark Pit asked

Chaos looked at Percy and Liliana. He looked almost sympathetic.

"The aurum are in their place." Chaos answered motioning to Percy and Liliana. They looked at him with disbelief.

"You mean the aurum are going to attack the camp?" Percy asked

"Yes." Chaos answered "Not only that when they are finished there they will come here and invade."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well we can't let that happen." Pit said with determination

"Agreed." Palutena said nodding

"What do we do then?" Dark Pit asked

"You five with Viridi will be coming with me to the camp to help them fight the aurum and hopefully defeat them." Chaos answered "Get ready we will be leaving in three days time."

Then Chaos disappeared, leaving them.

"Well are you guys excited seeing your old home?" Pit asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"No." Percy and Liliana answered at the same time, glaring at Pit who flinched.

"Why?" Palutena asked, even though she knows why.

"Because they hate us for doing something we didn't do." Percy answered "Something we will never do."

"Which is?" Dark Pit asked

"Killing Chiron. Our teacher."

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! I end it there so Chiron is dead So sorry but it will be explained why. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another update! What sorcery is this?! JK. I was excited so I couldn't wait to write this. And also I will be putting my other stories on hiatus so I can focus on this one.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

It's been 50 years since Percy and Liliana left. 50 years since Chiron was murdered by them. After they left we tried finding them for their trial but after awhile we gave up and concluded that they both died somewhere and didn't have a drachma to pay Charon until now...

Piper and I were on guard duty. Nothing much happened we were just chatting about some random things then suddenly a black portal appeared about 30 meters away.

Piper and I readied our swords as we walked towards the portal slowly and seven people stepped out of the portal.

"Man how can anyone get used to this?" A boy asked. He looks about 14 years old and had short, messy brown hair a gold laurel crown on it and large blue eyes. He was wearing a white tunic decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom. It was fastened on the shoulder by a single gold pin with a ruby-like gem embedded on it, a brown belt that has silver lining the edges and gold, triangular buckle on his waist, navy blue tights beneath his chiton, a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. Brown sandals that are decorated with crossing, beige bands. The top edges of his shoes have white fur and small white wings.

"It's okay Pit. We know how this feels." I saw a familiar person answered. She looks about 14 years old and had long brown hair with violet highlight that was tied in a braid and a golden laurel crown on it like the boy, blue-green eyes that seemed more green than blue. She was wearing a violet tunic with silver and gold hems on the bottom. It was fastened on both shoulders by a gold pin on each shoulder, a gray belt, black tights beneath her chiton, and brown sandals that are decorated with crossing, brown bands. The top edges of her shoes have gray wool and small brown wings.

Piper and I looked at each other with disbelief.

"The first time we did this we couldn't stand properly for three days." Another familiar voice said. He looks about 17 years old and had messy black hair a gold laurel crown on it and sea-green eyes. He was wearing a blue tunic decorated with green and gold hems on the bottom. It was fastened on the shoulder by a single gold pin with an orange-colored gem embedded on it, a brown belt that has silver lining the edges and silver, triangular buckle on his waist, navy blue tights beneath his chiton. Brown sandals that are decorated with crossing, gray bands. The top edges of his shoes have white fur and small white wings with a tint of blue.

This can't be possible they're supposed to be dead.

"I remember that time. You two kept tripping around." Another boy said as he gave a smirk. He looked identical to the first boy but a darker version of him. Like black hair, red eyes, black clothes, and shadowy teal wings.

"Sorry about that. Portal travelling is a bit disorienting for your kinds." A man explained. He was wearing a black chiton. He had black hair and onyx eyes.

"It's okay Chaos. At least we didn't end up somewhere else." A woman said. She looked about 22 years old and had long green hair reaching down to her lower legs like the first four she was wearing a gold laurel crown. She was wearing a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it; there were vine-like patterns on the hems of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and the various gold accessories. She was holding a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield.

"Palutena's right and we have company." A girl said. She looked about 8 years old and had long blonde hair is also tied up in a ponytail using vines. She wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines. She also wields a large, wooden staff. The others turned to look at me and Piper.

"Who are you?" I asked as I pointed my sword at them.

The man stepped forward "I am Chaos." Piper and I immediately dropped our weapons and fell to one knee.

"Lord Chaos we have been expecting you." Piper said. We were still bowing.

"Rise. Go back and tell the gods we are here and meet us at the Big House and bring the counsellors, praetors, oracle, and augur." Chaos said.

Piper and I rose to our feet and ran back to camp but before I entered I cast a glance back and I know it really is them. Percy and Liliana are alive.

**Percy's POV:**

About twenty minutes later. All the gods, counsellors, praetors, oracle, and augur have arrived at the Big House.

I'm actually surprised to see our old friends still alive and looking young but Chaos explained to us that the gods gave them immortality after we left to help run the cam since Mr. D isn't camp director anymore. The oracle was of course replaced and also the augur which was a good thing since I don't want to see Octavian anymore.

Zeus called their attention and the meeting started.

"As you all know we are being attacked by creatures called the aurums." Zeus said. "And Lord Chaos has given us some help. These people have dealt with the aurum before so they may prove to be useful."

The six of us stepped out and I saw many shocked looks from them as they saw me and Liliana. I scanned their faces other than shock, some had fury but most of them not believing what their seeing.

"H-How a-are you t-two h-here?" Thalia asked, I never heard her talk like this before but I guess the shock of seeing us must've shaken her.

"These two are soldiers of Palutena's army." Chaos answered instead. Which I was grateful for. Chaos stepped back and Palutena stepped forward

"I am Palutena, goddess of light in our home." Palutena said "This is Pit. He is the captain of my army." Pit gave a wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Pit said

"And this is Pittoo. He is the copy of Pit he is also a part of my army" Palutena continued

"Don't call me that. I'm Dark Pit." Pittoo said crossing his arms across his chest and looked away. Honestly the only people who calls him Dark Pit is himself, Liliana and maybe Viridi sometimes. But most of the time we call him Pittoo since Dark Pit seems to be too long.

"And this is Viridi, the goddess of nature back in our home." Palutena continued

Viridi gave a nod then looked away.

"You already know Liliana and Percy. There are soldiers in my army and have proven to be really capable fighters." Palutena finished

As she said our names the others looked at us suspicious. But we ignored the looks and looked at Chaos.

"As Zeus have said. I have brought them here to help you." Chaos said

"Them helping us? After they killed Chiron!" Annabeth said enraged pointing at us.

I sighed and Liliana looked away. Here we go again.

"How many times do we have to say it Annabeth?" Liliana asked "We didn't kill Chiron."

"Yeah right." Nico said "You did kill Chiron I conversed with Chiron's ghost and he said it was you two."

"But that's impossible. Liliana and I would never kill Chiron." I protested

"Tell that to Chiron's ghost." Nico said in a mocking tone.

"You guys are supposed to be their friends. Yet you don't believe them when their telling the truth that's just sad." Pittoo said shaking his head.

"Butt out _Pittoo_." Nico sneered and the others laughed

"Shut up Death breath." Liliana seethed. Oh no. Not again.

I gave a glance to Pittoo and he understood immediately. So far only Pittoo can actually challenge Liliana's anger. So Pittoo who was near Liliana gently got a hold of Liliana's arm just in case she would pounce.

Then the alarms blared and an explosion followed.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I will end it here. Too bad so sad! See ya and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes another update! I am loving this story! I should probably stop and just continue on the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I again forgot this for the first two chapters. I do not own Kid Icarus: Uprising and PJO. Do you think I'd ever own them?

* * *

**Liliana's POV:**

We ran out of the Big House and saw a fleet of aurum.

Annabeth, Reyna, and Frank began barking out orders to the campers and the gods held off the aurum.

"Pit, Liliana help hold off the aurum in the air." Palutena ordered as she activated our power of flight. "Pittoo, Percy help the demigods on the land." Then she activated their power of flight. "Go!"

Pit and I flew up and shot arrow after arrow at the aurums at the sky while Percy and Dark Pit just hover around and attacks any aurums that comes near them. Viridi was helping the Demeter/ Ceres kids with the plants.

"Can you four hear me?" Palutena's voice rang in my head. Thank gods for the laurel crowns not only are it a good fashion choice it also works as a communication device so the gods of Skyworld can talk to us telepathically.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Hmph."

"What is it Lady Palutena?" Pit asked

"There seems to be reinforcements coming." Palutena answered

"We can see that." Dark Pit said

"No they're not aurum reinforcements. They seem to be the underworld army." Palutena said with a worried tone.

"What are they doing here?" I asked as I shot three arrows.

"I don't know. But they seem to be copies of the underworld army since they got some aurum elements in them." Palutena answered. Wow that's so helpful.

Suddenly I saw Will and the Apollo kids having some trouble with aurums and underworld monsters. I zoomed to them and shooting arrows at the aurums.

"You need some help?" I asked with a grin.

Will frowned while the Apollo kids were just surprised

"How? What? Huh?" Austin asked dumbfounded.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I said "Here."

I removed my quiver and tossed it to Will and he caught it. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "I'll take care of the aurums just shoot arrows at the monsters and don't even shoot me, Percy or any of my friends."

I unsheathed my dual swords and charged at the aurums and attacked like a demon. Before I don't use swords that much since I wasn't that good with swords but after a lot of lessons with Percy, Pit, and Dark Pit I got the hang of it.

As I finished thee aurums that was attacking Will and the Apollo kids, I glanced back and I saw the Apollo kids were okay so I flew back up and I wildly slashed the aurums and underworld monsters that came near me.

Then suddenly I felt something hit me at the back of my head and I began to see stars, I started to feel weightless and my vision got blurry. The last thing I saw was two arrows piercing through a Wave Angler and I blacked out.

**Percy's POV:**

As I was fighting some aurums and a few underworld monsters. I glanced up and I saw Liliana get hit at the back of her head by a Wave Angler. She started to sway then she fell out of the sky.

"Liliana!" I heard Apollo shout

I was about to catch Liliana as she was about to hit a clump of trees but suddenly I saw a quick flash of black catching Liliana.

"Don't worry you guys. She's okay." I heard Pittoo said

I looked around and I saw Liliana in Pittoo's arms, he was flying down to get Liliana away. I quickly slashed a Monoeye that was about to hit them.

"What happened?" Viridi asked. I almost forgot she was here.

"Liliana got knocked out by a Wave Angler." Pit answered "The Angler's dead both Pittoo and I made sure."

"Pit, Pittoo, Percy. It's almost time I'll have to land you soon." Palutena said "Pittoo bring Liliana to my location."

"Ok." Pittoo said then quickly used his last bit of the power of flight to get Liliana wherever Palutena is.

Pit and I landed and we started to fight the aurums and underworld creatures. Pit was using his dual swords since his bow won't be that much help when the enemies are near.

"Percy there's a river to your left" Viridi shouted I turned to my left then immediately understood. I made a giant wave wiping out both aurums and underworld creatures.

Then the remaining aurums and underworld creatures retreated.

"It's over." Pit said sheathing his dual swords.

Campers and the gods started to help the injured and looking around in case for more aurums and/or underworld creatures.

"Percy." I heard a voice behind me

I turned around and saw Will.

"What is it Will?" I asked

"Here. Give this back to Liliana." Will answered handing back a quiver and I saw that it was Liliana's quiver. I looked at him suspicious myself.

"Liliana let me borrow it during battle." Will quickly explained then ran to the infirmary.

"Percy let's go. Lady Palutena wants to see us." Pit said

"Oh yeah. Sure." I said and followed Pit to a building.

Pit opened the door and I saw Palutena sitting at the couch with Viridi, Pittoo was sitting across them on another couch. Pit and I sat with him and looked at them expectantly.

"If you're wondering don't worry about Liliana she'll wake up soon." Viridi answered our unsaid question. We all sighed in relief.

"But that is not why I called you three here." Palutena said

"So why are we?" Pittoo asked

"I sent some Centurions while Viridi sent some Forces of Nature to look for the Aurum hive and Aurum Pyrrhon." Palutena answered. "Also to see why there are underworld creatures."

"Okay. Go on." I said

"We will have to return to Skyworld so I can continue to watch over it while you four are here and you four will be training these demigods to fight off the aurum and underworld creature." Palutena said

Pit and I gaped while Pittoo just widened his eyes a bit.

"What? We have to what?" I asked in disbelief. This cannot be happening.

"I'm sorry Percy but you four will have to help the demigods." Palutena apologised

"But these guys hate them! You saw what happened in the meeting!" Pittoo exclaimed

"I know that is why you and Pit will have to help them with the demigods." Palutena said calmly

There was a moment of awkward silent.

"I guess that could work." Pit said slowly

Palutena smiled sadly while Viridi was just stoic calm.

"We will have to go." Palutena said then they stood up and walked out of the door.

The three of us just sat there until we heard a groan upstairs.

"That's probably her." I said

We all stood up and walked to where Liliana was. And I was right she was sitting up massaging her temples.

"Gods… What happened?" Liliana asked

"The aurums and the underworld army retreated and Lady Palutena and Viridi left and now we have to train the demigods fight off the aurums and the underworld army." I answered

"You say what now?" Liliana asked, surprised.

"I said-" I was cut off by Liliana.

"Yes I know but don't they know the demigods and the gods hates us" Liliana said

"They know but don't worry Pittoo and I'll be with you guys." Pit said

"Yes that helps a lot." Liliana said with a hint of sarcasm

Then the conch horn sounded.

"What was that?" Pittoo asked

"The conch horn. It must be dinner time." Liliana answered as she jumped out of the bed.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be up?" Pittoo asked

"I'll be fine." Liliana answered waving a dismissive hand.

We all went out for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I'll end it here. Sorry but don't worry I'll update soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another update, another day! You peeps should have seen this coming, I love this fanfic! This is my second favourite after the PJO Prom. In here there might be some drama just a bit. But pretty soon I might or might not update fast. School has been hectic.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO and Kid Icarus: Uprising. Seriously why would you think I own them both? If I did I would've made this story years ago.

* * *

**Liliana's POV:**

_Footsteps echoed through the forest floors. Many rustling leaves and bushes._

"_Come on Liliana! We're almost there!" Percy said as we continued running to the border._

"_Over there! They're escaping!" We heard someone shout and then more footsteps echoed._

"_Hurry!" Percy shouted and we purged on._

"_Come back here!" Someone shouted then arrows whi__zzed past their heads._

_We were about to reach the border but there were people guarding it._

"_Let's go the bay." Percy said and I nodded._

_We ran to the bay and we can hear the demigods following us._

_We reached the bay and we were about to jump in but suddenly people jumped out of the rocks and people burst out of the forest. We were surrounded._

"_Give up. You have nowhere to go." Annabeth said pointing her sword at us._

"_We have one place to go." Percy said then he made a giant wave that washed over the demigods. Blackjack flew to us and landed near us Percy grabbed my arm and we mounted Blackjack and we flew away. As we flew away I looked back and the camp started to grew smaller. Then suddenly lightning hit Blackjack and we were falling._

"Liliana! Ow, dang, Liliana, stop it, I don't want to hurt you!" I snapped my eyes open, breathing deeply, covered in a cold sweat, trying to remember where I was. I was in a room of the building in Camp Olympia, sharing a room with Dark Pit. "Liliana...?" I glanced up, and saw Dark Pit leaning over me, pinning my wrists on either side of my head, eyes filled with worry. I noticed small scratches on his cheek, bleeding slightly. Did I do that...?

"Are you okay?" Dark Pit asked

I nodded; I didn't trust myself to speak.

Dark Pit let go of my wrists and sat up. I sat up but I looked down.

"I'm okay. It was nothing." I managed to croak out. I was shaking. I felt tears burning behind my eyes again. Suddenly I felt someone next to me on the bed, warm arms encircling me. I opened my eyes, and was face to face with Dark Pit's chest. He held me, stroked my hair as he spoke to me softly.

"Liliana! Pittoo! What happened?" Percy and Pit burst through the door with their weapons drawn and sees Dark Pit hugging me and comforting me was kind of awkward. "Um… Were we interrupting something?"

"No you weren't." Dark Pit unwrapped his arms and jumped out of my bed

"So what happened?" Pit asked sheathing their weapons.

"I... I had a nightmare..." I answered looking down

"Was it that day?" Percy asked, of course he knew.

I gave a nod as I remembered that day.

"I thought the nightmares stopped years ago." Pit wondered

"They didn't really stop it just became less terrifying." Percy answered "When we have the nightmare it was just voices echoing and darkness like when you're in a cave, we would wake up yeah but not screaming in our sleep."

"Perhaps it's because you guys are back where it all started." Dark Pit said "I mean this is the place where that day started and maybe going back here made the dream more real."

"Probably." I said looking out the window.

"There's no use pondering over it. We better get back to sleep." Percy said "We have a full day tomorrow."

The three of us nodded. Percy and Pit went back to their room while Dark Pit went back to his bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I thankfully fell into a dreamless sleep.

_*Next day during Breakfast*_

Breakfast at the forum. Let's just say it was awkward. People were staring at us. Some with disbelief couldn't believe that me and Percy we're back, many suspicious thinking that we're the enemy, few were afraid as if we'll take a knife and stab them, and another few who were curious why we have wings.

"Demigods!" Lupa shouted to get their attention "Today those four." Gesturing towards us "Will be training you to fight the aurums." Then there were many who protested.

"How are we sure they aren't with the enemy?"

"Why would they help us?"

"**Silence!"** Zeus shouted and everyone quieted down "We know of what Percy and Liliana have done 50 years ago but we will have to put that aside because we have a bigger threat coming."

"So demigods after breakfast suit up and be ready for training." Lupa said "Annabeth, Reyna, and Frank be sure to post up some guards in case of another attack."

The three nodded.

Everyone got back to eating and talking and casting glances at us.

"So how will we train them?" Pit asked

"Well let's see the Greeks and the Romans each have their own style in fighting. So it'll be a bit hard to teach them." Percy answered

"How different is it?" Dark Pit asked

"Well when it comes to sword fighting the Greeks are more slashy, slashy while the Romans are more stabby, stabby." Percy answered

"And the Greeks let all their campers use archery while the Romans only allow the children of Apollo to use archery." I added

"So what will we do?" Pit asked

"Well you and Pit will help with the archery while Pittoo and I will help with them with their sword fighting." Percy answered

"I guess that could work" Pit said while Dark Pit and I nodded

Then we heard the conch horn.

"It's time to train." I said standing up.

"Let's go then." Dark Pit said

As the others head out. Annabeth, Reyna, and Frank stepped in front of us and we just stared at each other.

"So what's your plan on the training?" Frank asked

"Well Pit and I will help with the demigods with their archery while Dark Pit and Percy will help with the demigods with their sword fighting." I answered

"Is that all?" Annabeth asked

"Pretty much." Pit said "If you have another idea we can do that as well."

"Nothing at the moment but I guess your idea could help." Reyna said "But we hope you know what you're doing."

"When have we ever known what we're doing?" Percy asked

"Almost never." Annabeth answered "But we won't take much of your time. You do need to train them and make sure not to make a scene."

The three walked away to help some demigods leaving us.

"Okay then well Liliana why don't you show Pit to the Archery range while I'll show Dark Pit to the Sword Arena." Percy said

"Oh yeah." I said then pulled Pit by his tunic "Let's go Pit we have a class to teach."

"Oh come on! This is my only tunic!" Pit whined

"Don't be such a princess." I said as I pulled him to the Archery Range.

We reached the Archery Range and we saw Frank again with the Apollo kids… My ex-half siblings.

"Hi we're here to help with your archery." Pit said

Will frowned at what Pit said

"We're children of the god of archery. We don't need your help." Will said crossing his arms

"It didn't look like it yesterday." I retorted

Will's frowned deepened when he remembered yesterday's attack.

"Okay we're allies not enemies." Frank said stepping between us

"Fine. Let's see what you can do." I said and the Apollo cabin went to position

* * *

**A/N: And I end it here! Peace! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there people of Earth! I'm Yellow di Viridian Grove here with another story update! It's true people! Another update so fast that it's unreal.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Kid Icarus: Uprising and PJO.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I was watching Pittoo and Jason fight. I've fought with both Pittoo and Jason before even though me and Jason were mind controlled by the eidolons I still count that time as a fight with him.

Pittoo was winning and he was just using one of his dual swords. I was expecting that Jason could've improved his sword fighting since he experienced both the Greek and Roman way of fighting. But I guess Pittoo is too skilled even for him.

Pittoo kicked Jason at the stomach and he sent Jason flying. Jason used the winds to steady himself and went back to fighting position.

"Okay that's enough." I said as I stepped in between them at the center of the arena.

Pittoo grunted but he sheathed his sword and Jason did as well.

"That was a good fight you two." I said then I looked at Pittoo to give his comment.

"I'm disappointed." Pittoo said

"Why?" Jason asked "You said give it your all and I did."

"Don't make me laugh." Pittoo scoffed "You call that your all? I've seen Monoeyes fight better than you." Okay that comment was a little extreme.

"C'mon Pittoo. He gave it his all at least give him some credit." I said

"Fine. I am still disappointed but the way you used your powers during the fight made it a bit entertaining." Pittoo said

"Uh… Thanks."Jason thanked him and went back to his seat.

"Okay then so who'll fight me then?" I asked to the crowd. In the span of an hour Pittoo and I defeated half of them. Most of them were relatively easy while others were a bit of a challenge but we still defeated them.

"How about me Prissy?" Clarisse asked as she stood up

"Sure." I gave a grin. This will be fun.

Clarisse and I went to our sides of the arena. Pittoo became the referee and looked at the both of us.

"And begin!" Pittoo shouted

Clarisse and I charged at each other sword up in the air.

**Liliana's POV:**

Pit and I watched as the Apollo kids and the Hunters shoot down the targets that their partners are throwing. I looked at Pit and gave a nod.

"Okay that's enough." Pit shouted and the shooting stopped

"So what do you think?" Will asked "Who shoots better us or the Hunter?"

"The Hunters shoots better than the Apollo kids." I answered

"What?" Will asked

"The Hunters shoots better." I repeated "If you want to know why here."

I picked up one of the targets. "Thalia, shoot!" I threw the target and Thalia shot it down quickly.

"That's what I meant." I said

"I could do the same." Will protested.

"I think what Liliana meant is that the aurums won't be standing around like those target." Pit said as he jerked his thumb to the arrow filled targets that we used an hour ago. "They'll be flying around and moving."

"And right now the Hunters killed off the most." I added

The conch horn sounded signalling the end of practice.

"We'll continue tomorrow. Pit said

The Apollo kids left grumbling while the Hunters just walked away to wherever they were going.

As Pit and I gathered arrows from the targets. A group of demigods was walking to the Archery Range.

"We have another batch coming." Pit said

"I can see that." I said "Let's go and help 'em."

_*Time skip to four days later*_

It's been four days of training the demigods and I can say that they improved. In both archery and sword fighting.

Today Dark Pit and I were just finished the Demeter kids with their archery. We decided that only Pit and Dark Pit will switch from archery to sword fighting because Percy teaching archery would be disastrous and we don't want him shooting someone in the process.

"Well that's done." I said as the Demeter kids were leaving.

"Too soon Liliana another group is coming." Dark Pit

I glanced to where Dark Pit was looking at and saw a group of demigods coming. The one leading them was a familiar black haired, black eyed boy. He still wears an aviator jacket even after 50 years. Seriously he obviously has no fashion sense.

They stopped in front of us. The boy and I just stared at each other.

"Nico." I said as civilly as possible but I couldn't help dripping a bit of venom.

"Liliana." Nico said in a monotone.

"So you guys are gonna practice your archery?" Dark Pit asked noticing the tension between me and Nico. He put a hand on my shoulder just in case. Much to my displeasure, Dark Pit is one of the only boys who isn't scared of me and can actually challenge my anger.

"Yes." Hazel answered

"Well grab a bow and we'll first practice at the standing targets." I said as I jerked my thumb to the standing targets. "Then after an hour we'll split you into two groups. The first group will shoot down the targets that are being thrown by the second group then after half an hour vice versa."

The group nodded and did what I said.

As I passed by Nico, "Killer." He whispered and at that I almost snapped if it weren't for Dark Pit. He pulled me away from Nico

"Control yourself." Dark Pit whispered "No good will come if you just let out your anger."

"Fine." I said, I looked back at the demigods to see they were ready. And they were. "Shoot!"

**Percy's POV:**

"So who's gonna fight Percy next?" Pit asked the group in front of us. We were almost finished for the day.

The group gave a few murmurs until Annabeth stepped up.

"I'll fight him." Annabeth said.

"Okay then." I said with a smile.

Annabeth and I went our side of the arena. Pit looked at both of us.

"And begin!" Pit shouted

Annabeth and I charged at each other

I gave an overhand but she blocked it with her sword. She gave a kick and I was sent flying but I regained my balance and landed on my feet.

"Really Percy? Still staying on the same tactic even after 50 years." Annabeth said

"Well you're still the same as well." I said

Then I attacked again this time wildly slashing at Annabeth. It was random I was just giving overhands, underhands, backhands and any kind of sword stroke. I was just letting my instincts do their stuff. Annabeth dodged or blocks the strokes and attacks as well.

We backed away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Is that all you got… Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked

"I'm just getting started… Wise Girl." I answered

"Music to my ears." Annabeth said

Then she attacked me with an underhand. This time our roles were reversed. She was attacking while I was blocking.

I swept her feet and she landed on her back, before she could get back to her feet I pointed Riptide's sword point to her neck.

"I win." I said with a tired smile.

"I guess you did." Annabeth said smiling back.

I helped her up and we shook hands.

"You got better Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said

"You too Wise Girl." I said "But I'm still better."

Annabeth left with her half siblings. Pit walked to me and offered me a water bottle and I took it gladly.

"I almost thought you'll lose." Pit said

"Hurtful." I said pretending to sound hurt. "You think that I'd lose you have no faith in me."

"Hey I said almost." Pit protested waving his hands.

I gave a laugh. "Just kidding man."

"Are you guys there?" Palutena's voice rang in my head.

"Yes."

"What is it Lady Palutena?" I asked

"We found the Aurum hive." Palutena answered

"Great!" Liliana said "But I hear a 'but' coming."

"Well we're still looking for Aurum Pyrrhon though." Palutena said

"That's okay Lady Palutena. Just tell us where the Aurum Hive is." Pit said

"Not yet. Viridi and Phosphora will be going there to tell you guys." Palutena said

Then as if on cue Leo and Piper bursts in.

"Found you guys." Leo said panting "There are these people who are looking for you guys."

"Who are they?" I asked

"Viridi and somebody else." Piper answered

I looked at Pit and we shrugged.

"Well we were expecting them" I said to him. "C'mon we better not keep them waiting."

"Sure." Pit said then turned to Leo and Piper "Where are they?"

"Just outside near your place." Leo answered pointing outside

"C'mon Pit." I said and we walked out.

"You guys should-" I was cut off

"Go to our place cause Viridi and Phosphora are waiting for us." Pittoo finished

"How'd you know?" I asked "Did you listen in to the conversation?"

"Of course." Liliana answered "Let's see who get's their first. Last one there will be a rotten egg."

Then Pit and I broke into a run.

"_Let's have another time skip shall we*_

Pit and I finally arrived and saw that Pittoo and Liliana were already there with Viridi and Phosphora.

"About time you two." Phosphora said. Phosphora is blonde-haired girl. She has a blue scarf and blue-and-white clothes in addition to purple bands and black wraps around her arms and legs and has a green-leaved vine wrapped around her body from her arm to her thigh.

"Sorry but you try running from the other side of this place to here." Pit said

"Never mind that." Viridi said "We have more important things to discuss."

We entered and the four of us sat at one couch while Viridi and Phosphora sat at the other.

"So where's the Aurum Hive?" Pit asked

Viridi pulled out a map and pointed to Mt. Saint Helens.

"Here. The Aurum Hive is somewhere in this mountain." Viridi answered

"Mt. Saint Helens huh?" I said "I guess I couldn't blame them that is Lord Hephaestus' old favourite place to forge things"

"We better tell this to the others." Liliana said.

"Of course but I have to tell you something first." Viridi said

We looked at her and her expression was deadly serious.

"Medusa and Hades are back."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I end it here! I love doing this! See ya at the next chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Man when making this chapter I was actually nervous about it. Gods this was hard to make for me and Nico will be OOC well he won't be cheerful he'll just be… different. That's all I'm gonna say. And so sorry not being able to update yesterday my dad told me to sleep early so I wasn't able to finish this.**

**Disclaimer: **Yes I own Kid Icarus: Uprising and PJO… In an alternate universe.

* * *

**Liliana's POV:**

Awkward. That's the first word that came into my head.

We were all in the Argo II heading to Mt. Saint Helens. By we, I mean: me, Percy, Pit, Dark Pit, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Thalia.

During the meeting back at Camp Olympia. We all decided that us four with the six (It was renamed ever since Percy left), Nico, and Thalia to go to Mt. Saint Helens while half of the gods will help defend the camp while the other half will defend Mt. Olympus. We left at 5 pm.

So now we were having a meeting on our approach to the Aurum Hive and so far it was just plain awkward. With silence, so its awkward silence mixed together.

"So what will be our plan on attacking this Aurum Hive?" Annabeth asked

Percy, Dark Pit, and I shrugged. We only heard about the fight with the Aurum Hive and Brain.

"Well how'd you guys defeat them?" Leo asked Pit

"All we did was charge at the Aurum Hive and Brain and kill everything in sight." Pit answered

"So we basically have no plan whatsoever?" Annabeth asked

"Seems like it." Percy answered

Then it was awkward silence again.

"How about we talk about ourselves?" Pit suggested

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"Well you guys know about Liliana and Percy and vice versa but you don't know much about me and Pittoo and vice versa." Pit answered "Besides it's better than just sitting here in awkward silence and we'll get to know each other better. And we'll know each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"I guess it's okay." Annabeth said and the other reluctantly agreed.

I looked at Percy and Dark Pit. They both shrugged.

"Uh Pit I don't know about this." I said

"Why Liliana? Afraid we might bite?" Nico sneered, I can feel my temper rising. "Or afraid that we're actually right that you two killed Chiron?" And at that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay that's it! What is your problem di Angelo?!" I snapped as I stood up from my chair, glaring at him. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off. "Ever since I got back you have been pushing my buttons. So what is your problem?!"

"My problem?! MY PROBLEM?!" Nico shouted as he stood up glaring at me "You're the one with the problem here!"

"Stop it both of you!" Annabeth ordered coming between us.

"Stay out of this!" Nico and I shouted at the same time. Glaring at her then at the others. Pit and Percy took a step back from me but Dark Pit stood his ground then we went back to glare at each other.

"If you hadn't-" I cut Nico off

"Hadn't what?! Hadn't killed Chiron! Percy and I keep on saying for gods know how many, we didn't kill Chiron!" I screamed

Nico walked up to me and hissed "If you hadn't lied to all of us about Chiron's death."

"We're telling the truth!" I screamed. My hands balled into fists and I can feel Dark Pit hold my arms back. "Why can't you believe us?!"

Then Nico slapped me. I felt time slow down when he slapped me. I can feel the memories that I pushed away so hard came back like a tidal wave. I felt tears stinging my eyes so I did the most sensible thing… I kicked him at the knees and wrench my arms free and ran out of the room.

I heard Percy, Pit, and Dark Pit shout but I wasn't listening to them. I ran to the only place I know where they won't find me. The med bay.

I closed the door quietly so they won't follow me and crawled under the bed near the wall. I was thankful that the sheets are long so I could hide.

I sat back and just blankly stared at the sheets. My head replaying what happened. I started to sob quietly. For 50 years I've pushed the horrible memories of that day away. But now they're all flooding back.

"_Stop!"_ I mentally scolded myself as I slapped my other cheek _"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Control yourself! Just focus on happy memories!"_

I closed my eyes and focused on the good memories I have. Not much but my happiest are being in Skyworld.

Before I knew it I fell asleep.

**Dark Pit's POV (A/N: Surprised aren't you?):**

I woke up for some reason. It was 2 am, I tried to go back to sleep but then I heard something.

It was like muttering and moaning. I thought it was just Hazel since she did say she get seasick easily. But it didn't sound like it was coming from the bathroom.

I jumped out of the bed and followed the sound. It was coming from the med bay. Now why would someone be here other than Nico cause he was kicked at the knees so it'll hurt a lot. Just remembering what he did just makes my blood boil.

I quietly opened the door and looked around. Everything looked normal but the muttering and moaning was definitely here. I walked around to see where it was coming from.

I stopped at the bed near the wall. It was definitely coming here. I pulled the bed away and saw Liliana asleep under the bed. No wonder we couldn't find her awhile ago, she was smart to hide here she knows that we'll go to her room, so she hid somewhere she knows we won't look.

I picked her up with one arm under her knees and one under her back. I carried her to her room and set her down the bed.

As I left the room, I saw Pit, Annabeth, and Percy coming out.

"What?" I asked

"We heard something." Annabeth answered "And why were you at Liliana's room?"

"I just found her and I brought her to her room." I answered

"Where was she?" Pit asked

"The med bay." I answered then went back to my room.

**Liliana's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw was Pit staring down at me.

I screamed and instinctively I threw the nearest thing and it was a comb and it him at the forehead.

"What was that for?" Pit asked rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry." I said, I looked around and saw I was in my room at the Argo II, I know I remembered that I fell asleep under the bed at the Med Bay. "How did I-?"

"Pittoo found you at the Med Bay." Pit answered then I went red.

"H-He f-found m-me." I stuttered. I have to admit that I do have feelings for him but I don't even know if he likes me.

"Yeah and c'mon we're almost at that mountain." Pit said going out of the room.

I jumped out of the bed and followed him.

I saw the others outside already. All of them were ready. When my eyes landed on Nico, he glared at me and I can feel Hazel's narrowed eyes at me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped but calmed down when I saw Dark Pit.

"You okay?" Dark Pit asked

"Yeah." I answered

"We're almost there you guys!" We heard Leo said

We all looked forward and we can see Mt. Saint Helens. Then the Argo II wobbled.

"Leo what was that?" Jason asked

"There are aurum attacking with those other things." Leo answered

I looked at Pit and Dark Pit and nodded. Pit, Dark Pit, and I ran to our own side of the Argo II and began shooting down the aurums coming near us. But then some aurums and Underworld monsters got on board and the others started to fight them.

"Gods how many are there?" Piper asked

"A lot." I answered. I looked down saw more coming and I got an idea. "Everybody cover your eyes!"

Everyone covered their eyes. I stretched my arms with sideward and spun around sending a light wave at all the monsters.

"Okay it's all good!" I shouted and everyone uncovered their eyes.

"What did you do?" Frank asked when he saw the aurums and underworld monsters swaying around and bumping into things as if they were blind.

"I blinded them." I answered "We better take them out while their blinded."

The others nodded and we quickly killed them all.

"We're all going to land you guys." Leo said then the Argo II descended and we landed near a lake.

"So is everyone still in one piece?" Percy asked

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Percy said

"The entrance to the Aurum Hive is nearby." Palutena said "But there are a lot of Aurums and Underworld monsters so be careful."

"Naturally." Percy said

"Thanks Lady Palutena." Pit said

"Uh who are you guys talking?" Annabeth asked

Dang, I forgot they were there.

"Lady Palutena." I answered

"But she isn't here." Piper said

"It's our laurel crown. We can communicate with her and each other through it." Percy said

"Okay then." Piper said "So where do we go?"

"The entrance is west of where you are. There will be a cave that'll lead you inside the mountain." Palutena answered

"Lady Palutena said there's a cave near here that'll take us inside the mountain." Pit said

"Then let's go." Thalia said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry you guys but I'll end it here! But don't worry you'll see what happens next soon. Please review and I'll see you at the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heh-Heh. Sorry for making you guys wait but I have a valid excuse! There was a storm and we had a 12 hour black out at our place and when we had electricity there was no internet so it was hard for me to update and then after the black out our Wi-Fi was disconnected and I will be using a scene from the Kid Icarus: Uprising that I really love.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising and PJO. I am just an aspiring writer who makes stories of the two.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I jumped up and stabbed the eye of the monster.

"Graaah!" The monster howled and swatted me away.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as she ran to me.

"I'm okay." I said and stood up.

"How are we gonna defeat this thing?" Hazel asked

A quick flash of black flew past us then…

"Hi-yah!" Pittoo shouted as he kicked the monster at the face.

"Pittoo!" Pit and I said surprised. As Pittoo kicked the monster down they both crashed to a wall and made a hole.

"You guys okay?" Liliana asked as she, Thalia, Leo, Jason, and Piper were running towards us.

"We're good." I answered as they reached us. I looked around Pit, Annabeth, Nico, Frank, and Hazel just had a few scrapes and bruises.

"And great timing too." Pit said "Our attacks weren't doing that much damage."

"And THAT'S how you take out a boss." Pittoo said as he emerged from the hole.

"I guess I was mistaken. Face kicking is that effective." Palutena said

"Let's go in before more defenses show up." Pittoo said

We nodded and we ran to the entrance of the Aurum Hive.

We skittered to a stop as we saw the Aurum Hive. It was huge; it was like a bee hive but 10 times bigger and blue.

"The Aurum Hive." Annabeth said

The others were about to attack when…

"Stop! Something's wrong here!" Pit shouted and the others stopped in their tracks and looked at Pit questioningly.

Pit was right. There was something wrong here; the air feels ominous and evil. We looked around; trying to find where it was coming from.

Suddenly…

"Why hello there Pit, Dark Pit." A figure appeared. She looked like Palutena but darker not like Pittoo. Instead of hair her head was filled with writhing snakes, red eyes, and her skin was deathly gray. She was wearing a black and violet dress.

"Medusa." Pit snarled "So Viridi was right you and Hades are back. But how? I saw you two die years ago."

"Now why should I tell you that?" Medusa said "It's been too long Pit and Dark Pit."

Medusa stretched her arm then a wave of aurums and underworld monsters came out and attacked.

We readied our weapons but we were outnumbered but we didn't care so we attacked as well.

"Anyone have a plan?" Leo asked as he threw a fireball.

"Yeah stay alive." Pittoo answered as he beheaded a Komayto.

"Anyone have a great plan?" Thalia asked as she and Jason made a storm.

"Other than fight our way to Medusa? Nothing." Pit answered

"Lady Palutena any ideas?" Liliana asked

"One but it's a bit risky." Palutena answered with a hint of doubt.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's probably better than fighting endless waves of aurums and underworld monsters." Pittoo said

"The plan is that Pit and Pittoo will leave you; ten to fight off Medusa." Palutena answered "There is a possibility that Medusa is the one controlling them all and if we defeat Medusa we could also defeat the underworld monsters and probably the aurum long enough to destroy the Aurum Hive."

"So we'll basically be leaving this up to Pit and Dark Pit." Liliana said

"Pretty much." Palutena said

"Like before." Pit said shrugging

"If that's our plan then let's do it." I said

"If you're sure." Palutena said "Ok then."

Pit and Pittoo's wings glowed blue and they flew towards Medusa.

"Where are they going?" Frank asked as he turned back from a lion.

"To Medusa." Liliana answered

The ten of us continued fighting what seems to be an endless wave of aurums and underworld monsters until…

"Aaaauuugh!"

We heard Pit and Pittoo scream echoing through.

"Pit!" "Dark Pit!"

"Lady Palutena! What's happening to them?" Liliana asked a bit frantic. Even I was worried what might be happening to them.

"Medusa seems to be electrocuting their wings. To angels that's the most vital part of their body." Palutena answered

"Lady Palutena you have to bring us to them!" I said "We have to help them!"

"**NO!"** We heard Pit and Pittoo shout

"Don't come here!" Pit shouted

"Are you mad?!" Liliana asked

"You two have to help the demigods fight the aurums and underworld monsters!" Pittoo barked

"Lady Palutena! Do not bring them here!" Pit said "They won't be able to – Aaaaauuuugh!"

They screamed again this time louder.

"Lady Palutena! You have to bring us to them!" I begged "We can't stand here and let them get electrocuted!"

"I hate doing this but I have to agree with them." Palutena said "Medusa could kill you two."

"You said could not will!" Liliana retorted "And I don't care what they said! I'm gonna help them! I'll fight my way through if I have to!"

"I agree!" I said "We'll get to them no matter what!"

Palutena sighed "I don't want to do this but fine then. But you have to tell the demigods."

"Annabeth!" I shouted "Liliana and I'll have to help Pit and Pittoo. Do you think you guys can handle yourselves?"

"Of course." Annabeth answered "Go and help them!"

"Lady Palutena! We're ready!" Liliana said

Mine and Liliana's wings glowed blue and we took off. We flew straight to the Aurum Hive and we saw Medusa, Pit, and Pittoo. Medusa was laughing while Pit and Pittoo were trapped in a magic circle and their wings were being electrocuted.

"Aaaaaaaauuuugh!"

Liliana drew her bow and shot two arrows at the magic circle that were trapping Pit and Pittoo. The magic circle disappeared and they both dropped to the ground. We landed beside them attacking Medusa.

"W-What are you two doing here?" Pit asked as he and Pittoo got up on one knee, seeing us attacking Medusa.

"To help, of course." I answered as I used the rain to attack Medusa. Thank the gods for Thalia and Jason making a strong storm.

"We can handle this" Pittoo said standing up shakily.

"Yes we know. By the way you guys were screaming bloody murder." Liliana said as she made a light shield around us as Medusa launched a charged shot at us.

"Lady Palutena why'd you let them in here?" Pit asked

"I couldn't just let you two get electrocuted even further." Palutena answered "Besides they said they'll help you two no matter what."

The rain became stronger. I silently thanked Thalia and Jason for it. I made a wave and it hit Medusa. Pit and Pittoo helped as well by shooting arrows, and Liliana sent a wave of light at her.

"You little pests!" Medusa shouted then sent a wave of black energy.

"Auugh!" The four of us were sent flying to a wall.

Liliana and I stoop up shakily while Pit and Pittoo tried to stand up but the electrocution must've weakened them and they fell to one knee.

"Are you guys okay?" Liliana asked as we kneeled in front of them.

"W-We'll s-survive." Pit answered panting. "But we have bigger problems." Pit pointed at Medusa.

"Time to finish you pests!" Medusa began to throw shots at us.

Liliana quickly made a light shield around us and it deflected the shots.

"Any ideas?" Liliana asked "My light shield can't continue this forever."

"One but it's more risky than the last one." Palutena answered

"What is it then?" Pittoo asked

"Liliana how long can your shield last?" Palutena asked

"About a few more hits." Liliana answered "Unless I combined it with Reflect and it'll be a few minutes."

"Do you think you still have enough energy to blind Medusa, make two illusions, and possibly hide two people as well?" Palutena asked

"I guess so." Liliana answered hesitantly

"Good." Palutena said "Here's the plan…"

Then she told us the plan.

**Liliana's POV:**

I looked at the three of them and they nodded. I sighed and activated reflect. The light shield combined with Reflect deflected most shots of Medusa.

"That shield of yours won't protect you forever!" Medusa yelled

I hope this works…

"Close your eyes boys." I ordered and they obeyed.

I shone a bright light at Medusa.

"Aaahhhh!" Medusa screamed as she covered her eyes from the sudden brightness but it didn't last too long. "Nice try."

She blasted a charged shot and the shield broke.

We were sent flying back… Again.

"This is the end for y-" Medusa was cut off when two swords were sticking out of her chest.

Percy and I smiled. The plan worked.

"H-How… d-did…" Medusa looked back at Pit and Dark Pit behind her then back at us. She widened her eyes when the Pit and Dark Pit with us faded "I-Illusions."

Medusa collapsed then something weird happened.

Medusa started to fade in and out until we saw an aurum body and the body disappeared. Then the underworld monsters and aurums all collapsed. Annabeth and the others ran towards us.

"Is it over?" Annabeth asked

"Not yet." Percy answered "We still have the Aurum Hive to deal with."

We ran to the Aurum Hive and I looked at the guys.

"Do you guys have enough energy for mega laser?" I asked with a grin

They nodded and we headed for our places. Pit at the north, Dark Pit at the south, Percy at the west and me at the east; nearest to the demigods.

"You guys better stay close together and no matter what don't go to us until it's over." I ordered

"Until what's over?" Thalia asked

"Just watch." I answered with a wink. "Ready?"

They nodded and went into ready stance and then we unleashed the mega laser.

The four way mega lasers were at first doing nothing but then the Hive began to turn red and smoke was coming out.

"C'mon! C'mon! Just a little bit more." Pit said

Then the lasers disappeared and the four of us fell to one knee and breathing heavily. The others ran towards us.

"Are you guys okay?" Piper asked

"We'll live." Percy answered "But we have to go. Before this thing explodes."

"E-Explode?" Leo asked

"Yes explode!" Dark Pit answered trying to stand up but failing. I hobbled up to him and supported him.

"We have to go now!" Pit said as the others came towards us.

"Nico can you shadow travel us out of here?" Jason asked

"Probably but I don't have enough energy." Nico answered then Hazel grabbed his hand

"You do now." Hazel said "I'll let you use my energy as well like we did before at the House of Hades."

"Okay." Nico said nodding his head. "Everybody hold hands."

We all held hands and the darkness enveloped us.

We all ended up at the Argo II and we collapsed.

"Man I don't know which is worse dimension travelling or shadow travelling." Pit said

Then an explosion was heard. We all headed to the side of the Argo and we saw a cloud mushroom.

"Well that takes care of the Aurum Hive." Percy said

"We better go back to Camp Olympia. They'll need our help." Annabeth said "Leo set course to Camp Olympia!"

"Right!" Leo ran inside and steered the ship towards Camp Olympia.

"Let's get some rest." Jason said

We all nodded and the others headed back to their room but then Frank gripped his left bicep and screamed in pain.

We all ran to him to see what was happening.

"Frank what's wrong?" Hazel asked worried

"I-I d-don't –Auugh!" Frank gripped his left bicep harder, he clenched his teeth.

"Let me see." I said and Frank removed his hand and we saw a gash oozing with green liquid. My face darkened.

"Did something bite you?" I asked

"T-That s-snake t-t-thing." Frank answered and my face darkened even more.

"An Shenum." Pit said

"Do you think you can walk to the med bay?" I asked

"I-I t-think s-so." Frank answered

"Hazel, help me here." I said as I supported Frank's left side.

Hazel nodded and took Frank's ride side and we went to the med bay and the others followed. We helped Frank at a bed.

"Hazel get me some nectar, Pit go to my room and get me my medical kit." I ordered as I started to clean the gash.

Hazel handed me a canteen of nectar and Pit gave me my medical kit. I poured some nectar with some antidote for shenum poison and mixed them both with a bit of light. The mixture became yellowish green and I soaked it with a towel.

"Frank hold still and this will hurt." I said "So try to keep your screams down a bit."

Frank nodded and closed his eyes shut. I dabbed the towel at the gash and Frank at first tried to keep it in but after a while he couldn't do it and he started to scream. Hazel squeezed his hand to let him know she was there.

"Okay we're almost down Frank." I said softly. "I just need to do this."

I put some of the antidote at the fabric and pressed it on the gash and Frank screamed again. I bandaged it and removed pressure.

"Okay we're done Frank just drink this and you'll calm down." I said giving him a drink.

Frank accepted it and drank it and he started to relax.

"Thanks Liliana." Frank said

"No problem." I said

"You better rest Frank so the antidote can take effect." I said "I'll check on it tomorrow."

I left the med bay and went straight to my room. I crashed on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter for his story yet! Again so sorry for not posting it earlier. But I will try to post again soon just cross your fingers that there will be no more surprises. By surprises I mean Typhoons and Black outs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What is this?! Another update within a day! What sorcery is this?! You see it right here people another update when I just updated! It might be a little boring compared to the last chapters. But don't worry it won't be too boring… I hope.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising and PJO why would you think I'll own it?

* * *

**Liliana's POV:**

As we were approaching Camp Olympia. It looked like it was attacked which probably happened. Leo landed the Argo II and Reyna approached us with Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus.

"Was it successful?" Reyna asked

"Yes." Annabeth answered "We destroyed the Aurum Hive."

"Now we just need to defeat Aurum Pyrrhon and probably Hades." Pit whispered to us.

Reyna and Annabeth with the gods went to the Big House to probably tell the other gods about what happened while the other went to help the other campers.

"C'mon guys we better help as well." Percy said

"Way ahead of you." I said "I'm gonna help the Apollo kids at the infirmary. See ya"

I jogged to the infirmary and saw that many campers were injured. Will saw me and walked up to me.

"Um… hey Liliana, what are you doing here?" Will asked

"We just got back and I thought I'd help at the infirmary." I answered

"Sure you could help." Will said reluctantly

"Thanks." I said "Well then let's go."

Will led the way and I followed. I saw people giving me some looks.

"Aaaauuuugh!"

"Will! It's Lacy again!" Kayla shouted "The poison is reacting again!"

Will gave a groan and I gave him a pat. "I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?" Will asked "We've been trying to heal that poison but all we're doing is making it worse."

"I'm sure." I answered "I've got this."

"If you're sure." Will said then led me to where Lacy was.

Lacy was on a bed, her leg had a bite mark and it was oozing with pus and green slime.

"What bit you?" I asked

"A s-snake." Lacy answered and I knew what do to.

"Will give me some nectar." I said as I took out my medical kit, this was like Frank all over again.

I readied the antidote while Will gave a canteen of nectar. I poured the nectar and mixed it with the antidote while using some light. It turned yellowish-green and I dropped a bit on a bandage.

"Okay Lacy I need you stay strong. This will hurt a bit." I said

Lacy nodded and got a pillow ready. I wrapped the bandage around the bite mark and Lacy started to scream at the pillow and I finished it and Lacy stopped screaming.

"Don't worry about it now. The antidote will soon take effect." I said "I better help some other campers."

_*Another time skip*_

As we were finishing the last of the injured campers. I saw one person I was hoping not to see right now…

"Nico." I said as my hand drifted to my metal bracelets hidden from sight.

"Can we talk for minute?" Nico asked

"Nico I don't want to make things worse than it is now, so no." I answered as I walked to the Camp Hearth.

I felt hands on my shoulders and I was forced to turn around and I saw Nico.

"Liliana we need to talk." Nico said

"No means no Nico di Angelo." I said as I remove his hands on my shoulders.

I tried to walk away but Nico grabbed my arm and he pulled me to a building. He pushed me in and he locked the door behind him.

"Okay you kidnapped me so now what?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest. Glaring at him.

"We need to talk about what happened at the Argo II." Nico said

"What is there to talk about?" I asked "You slapped me and I kicked you at the knees. You're mad at me because you think we killed Chiron and I'm mad at you for not believing me. So what is there to talk about?"

"Because the truth is I'm not mad about you killing Chiron." Nico said "Or saying you didn't kill him when his ghost said you did."

"But I didn't kill him." I protested

"Regardless. I'm mostly mad because of what happened when we met up while we were at New York escaping." Nico confessed

"Say what now?" I asked surprised. He was mad because of what happened between us…

**VwV**

We were at New York. Percy and I were on the run again, they found us at Sally's place which was actually stupid on our part but we needed to rest but luckily we were able to escape through the air ducts.

"Over here." Percy pulled me to an alleyway and we hid behind some garbage cans.

We heard running feet and then it was gone. Percy and I peeked and all we saw was mortals walking around.

"It's clear. Let's go." Percy said

"There you guys are." We heard a voice behind us.

Percy and I turned around weapons drawn and we saw Nico.

"What do you want Nico?" Percy asked

"I'm here to help you guys." Nico answered

"Yeah right." I scoffed "Almost every demigod, satyr, and nymph said the same thing but it turns out to be a lie."

"Believe me. They don't even know I'm here." Nico insisted

Then we heard running feet again.

We glared at Nico and he flinched from our glares.

"Liar!" Percy snarled "You led them here."

"No I didn't! I swear!" Nico insisted "Liliana! You have to believe me! I would never betray you! Don't forget that!"

I looked at the both of them and I turned around.

"I already did." I said coldly "Let's go Percy."

Percy and I ran into the crowd leaving Nico.

**VwV**

"You were mad because I left you." I said slowly

Nico nodded

"Yeah when you left with Percy I guess I hated you two but mostly you and when you returned that anger resurfaced but I also missed you." Nico confessed

"But then why push my buttons?" I asked "Why piss me off?"

"I don't know maybe because I got kind of jealous." Nico answered

"Wait you were jealous of Percy?" I asked. This was something especially since he did have former feelings for him. But we don't talk about it much.

"Not just Percy also that Pittoo guy." Nico answered

"You were jealous of Percy and Dark Pit." I said shaking my head "I never knew you were the jealous type."

"I didn't either but the way Pittoo defended you when we were at the meeting, the way he saved you when you were falling to your death, the way he can challenge you at the Argo II when you got so pissed off, and most of all the way you were willing to do anything save him when he was in trouble at the Aurum Hive. I got really jealous." Nico confessed "I got jealous because I know you have feelings for him since you and he seems to get along so well."

I didn't know what else to say. I mean I guess he's right. I do have feelings for Dark Pit but I don't know how Dark Pit feels about me. Sure we get along… Sometimes. There are times he infuriates me but that's rare.

Then he did something I thought he would never do again. He kissed me. I was surprised but I felt a spark inside me when he kissed me but it died quickly when I thought of Dark Pit so I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Nico but I can't. I just can't." I said as I turned back to the door.

I know the door was lock so I kicked it open and ran back to the place we were staying. No one was at home which was a good thing. I ran to the room where I stay with Dark Pit and flopped on to the bed. I just stare at the window hugging a pillow at my chest.

My feelings were all jumbled. One side of me was screaming that I should accept Nico again while the other side was screaming that I shouldn't. Then there was Dark Pit… Gods why? The side that wanted Nico is saying that I should be with Nico but the other side wants me to be with Dark Pit. Gods of Olympus I'm a mess.

Man this is like all those cliché love triangles. Boyfriend and girlfriend breaks up then after awhile they see each other again but this time the girl has a new guy with her. Who is either boyfriend or a 'friend'. Then girl's old feeling for her ex resurfaces and she doesn't know who to pick. Half of those stories she gets back together with her ex while the other half she stays with her new guy while some of them. The girl doesn't pick at all and just either stay single or die or falls in love with another new guy making into a love square.

I don't know how long I was staring at the window but I must've fallen asleep. Since Dark Pit had to wake me up for dinner.

I don't remember much about dinner other than everyone talking about the attacks and the Aurum Hive.

"Hey Liliana why don't we watch the Apollo kids sing at the Camp Hearth." Percy suggested

"Oh uh... Sure." I answered snapping out of my daze.

"What's wrong? You seem quite distant." Dark Pit asked

"Yeah I'm okay. I just have a lot of things in my mind that's all." I answered waving a dismissive hand. "You were saying about the Apollo kids singing at the Camp Hearth."

We walked to the Camp Hearth and watched Will and the other Apollo kids do some songs. Some sang along others just listened. It was almost like me and Percy never left camp.

"Hey Liliana why don't you sing as well?" Austin asked, Kayla nodded.

"No thanks." I answered shaking my head. "I don't think people would want me to."

"C'mon Liliana why wouldn't they want to. Other than uh… that other reason. But we wanna see if you could still sing like a child of Apollo can." Kayla said

"I… Don't know." I said hesitantly.

"Go on Liliana." Pit insisted "You're a great singer. I remember that back in our home you would always go to the village and sing songs during festivals."

"But I'm not that great." I said

"C'mon Liliana just one song." Kayla begged

"Yeah Liliana. Just one." Percy said "You could sing that song you sometimes sing at Skyworld."

Oh no. He actually heard me sing that song... Gods why?

I looked around and sighed

"Fine. But only that song." I said defeated "And that's it."

"Great! C'mon!" Austin said then they grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Camp Hearth.

People began whispering when they saw me up there with the Apollo kids. Man this was a bad idea...

"Here's Liliana. Gonna sing a song for us." Will announced then handed me the mic.

Kill me now…

_Warrior by Demi Lovato_

_This is a story that I've never told_  
_I gotta get this off my chest and let it go_  
_I need to take back the light inside you stole_  
_You're a criminal_  
_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I was broken, and bruised_

_And now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
_You can save your apologies; you're nothing but a liar_  
_I've got shame, 'I've got scars_  
_That I will never show_  
_I'm a survivor_  
_In more ways than you know_

_'Cuz all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised_

_'Cuz now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me..._

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once; I'll never be the same_  
_Now I'm taking back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooooo oooh yeaah yeaah_

_You can never hurt me again_

After the song. The campers clapped and I bowed.

"Here you go Will." I said handing him back the mic and walked back to Percy, Pit, and Dark Pit.

"You see that wasn't – Ow! What was that for?" I kicked Pit at the shin before he could finish what he was gonna say and I stepped Percy's foot before he could say anything. And they were both jumping to one foot and clutching the other that was kicked/ stepped on.

"That was for making me sing when I didn't want to." I answered as I sat down.

The Apollo continued singing songs somewhere at the end I saw Percy and Annabeth leave but I ignored it probably Annabeth wanted to say something to Percy.

**Percy's POV:**

As I followed Annabeth to the beach. I couldn't help feel that I might be in trouble for something other than the whole Chiron business.

"Uh did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No I just wanted to talk to in private." Annabeth answered

"O...K..." I said "So what did you want to talk about?"

"This." Annabeth said then kissed me. I kissed back. I wouldn't say it in front of the other three but I missed Annabeth. I still love her. When she lead the groups to hunt me and Liliana. I wouldn't give up on her.

We pulled apart. I couldn't help but gaze at her.

"Percy... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done this" Annabeth said looking down

"What do you mean?" I asked

But Annabeth ran away before she could answer. I tried to run after her but she was long gone.

I trudged back home to see the others back.

"Hey Percy." Liliana said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just tired." I said.

I went to the room where I stayed with Pit and was about to get into bed when there was an explosion

* * *

**A/N: Sorry people. But I need to stop here. But don't worry I will update again! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes I leave a cliffy. I like doing that and also this chapter is for Medolia1 and MermaidGoddessFrost632. You'll see why.**

**MermaidGoddessFrost632: **Yes I know they're good people but why they can't have easygoing lives? What's the fun in that then? Of course Uncle Rick and we fan fiction writers like to screw their lives.

**Medolia1: **Yay for Percabeth but not for Lilico and it won't last too long.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO and Kid Icarus: Uprising. The only thing I own is Liliana and the plot.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

We ran out of the house and we saw the Hewdraw. Liliana, Pittoo, and I only heard stories of that thing from Palutena and Pit and they were annoying but also dangerous.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked

"The Hewdraw." Pit answered

"DIE!" One of the heads of the Hewdraw roared

"It's like the Hydra but only having three heads and can talk." I said

"You four will have to defeat it." Palutena said then our wings glowed and we flew to the Hewdraw.

"Hello there!"

"It's snack time!"

"Mm! What tender little morsels!"

"Not again." Pit whined "Let's just hurry and kill it."

We began attacking the Hewdraw. Liliana, Pit, and Dark Pit shooting arrows while I was at the back stabbing their necks.

"That tickles!"

"That doesn't hurt at all!"

"Get off me!"

"Just shut up cause it's time for-" I was cut off

"Total annihilation!"

"Bone-crushing destruction!"

"Face-stomping carnage!"

"And then it begins." Pit whined

What begins?

"It was MY turn to have the last word!"

"Oh, give it a rest."

"Let's not argue in front of company."

"Cram a sock in it, foot face!"

"I'm soooo sick of you guys."

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"Knock it off already!"

"YOU knock it off!"

"I can't believe this is my life."

"Can we go home and watch TV now?"

"Would everyone just shut it?!"

"Someone put me out of my misery."

"Did I mention I'm starving?"

"And you think we're not?!"

"Gods I did not think it was possible but we found something that's as annoying as Leo." Liliana said

"This is never going to end... Just go ahead and kill it already." Palutena said

"Easier said than done Lady Palutena." Liliana said

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" All the heads roared and I almost fell off luckily I regained my balance.

"I think I might know how to finish this." I said

I jumped off and zoomed away then I zoomed back cutting the three heads.

"Is that it?" Pittoo asked

"No. Heads of Hewdraw can live without their body." Palutena answered

"Let's split up and get the three heads." Pit ordered

And we nodded.

Pit and I quickly flew to get the head at the lake.

Many campers were at the lake. Ready to attack when the Hewdraw will resurface.

Suddenly a giant serpent resurfaced and fired a laser. Pit and I dodged the laser.

"This is like what happened before." Pit said

"How'd you defeat it?" I asked as we dodge another laser attack.

"Follow my lead." Pit said.

**Liliana's POV:**

I landed to where the Hewdraw head was supposed to be.

"Come on out head. I'm not here to hurt you... That bad." I said "I'm just gonna make you fall asleep... For a long time."

Then I heard screams. I ran to where the scream came from and I saw the Hewdraw head and a girl who looks about fifteen with brown hair and blue eyes and another girl who look about my age with blonde hair in a braid and brown eyes. Their quivers were empty and their bow broken. The only thing they have was a knife and a katana.

I unsheathed my dual swords and fought off the Hewdraw head.

"What timing! A main course and dessert!" The Hewdraw exclaimed

"Yeah well I hope you like Hewdraw stew!" I said then attacked the Hewdraw head.

I was just slashing at the Hewdraw head while dodging the attacks of the Hewdraw head.

"Take this!" I kicked the Hewdraw head at the forehead making it eat dirt then I jumped on it and stabbed it at the eyes. The Hewdraw head thrashed around like a wild bull then it stopped.

I jumped down looked at the two girls and was glad that they were unharmed but they seem pretty shaken up.

"You guys good?" I asked

"Y-Yeah." The brown-haired girl answered.

"Lianna! Medolia! Are you guys okay?"

Will and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and another boy with brown hair and brown eyes came running towards us. The two girls who I assume as Medolia and Lianna smiled weakly.

"We're okay Aedus." The blonde girl answered. The brown-haired boy sighed in relief and hugged her while the brown-haired girl and blonde haired boy hugged as well.

"Well Liliana it seems like you helped us... again." Will said he sounded like he didn't want me to.

"You guys are my old friends. Of course I'll help." I said ignoring his tone.

"Thanks for helping me and Lianna." The brown-haired girl said.

"No problem." I said then we saw a giant serpent at the lake and a person was on it. I turned to the others "And now I better help my other friends." I ran to the lake

"Liliana. Are you done?" Dark Pit asked

"Of course." I answered "Did you see the giant serpent?"

"Yes." Dark Pit answered "It looks like Pit and Percy needs help."

"What makes you say that?" Pit asked "Percy watch out!"

"Oh a wild guess." I said and ran faster.

As Dark Pit and I burst out of the woods and saw many campers around and Percy and Pit fighting the serpent. Percy was on top of the serpent annoying it while Pit was shooting arrows at the neck.

Dark Pit ran to Pit shooting arrows as well while I stayed with the campers protecting them with light shields and reflects.

"Time to finish this!" Percy shouted then jumped off the serpent and stabbed the serpent at the chest.

"Graaaaaaah!" The serpent howled

The serpent fell to its side making a huge splash bringing Percy with him.

"Percy!" We ran to the side of the lake looking for him. Then Percy resurfaced and swam to the shore.

"Gods... I thought... I was... done for..." Percy said as he was breathing heavily.

"Good thing you weren't." I said

"You guys we have some news." Viridi said

"What is it?" Pit asked as the campers went back to camp.

"We found Aurum Pyrrhon and Hades."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I love to leave these things. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! School has been merciless. In this chapter there will be and major spoilers for Chapter 10 and 18 - 21! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising and PJO.

* * *

**Liliana's POV:**

"Is this it?" Leo asked

"Yup." Percy answered, while Jason nodded. "Welcome to Mt. Orthrys."

"A.K.A. The Titan's old base." Jason said

"And now Aurum Pyrrhon and Hades' new headquarters." Pit said "Get ready. The fight will be... Well... You'll see."

"You guys! Festus is detecting lots of Aurum and Underworld monsters coming!" Leo shouted "Where should I land the Argo?"

"At the foot of the mountain." Annabeth answered

Leo steered the ship to the foot of the mountain and we jumped out as the pegasi that we brought flew out of the stables.

"Okay. Two people on a pegasi." Percy ordered "But for Pittoo, Jason, Hazel, and Frank do what you do."

We nodded and we all mounted on a pegasi. I was riding with Pit, Percy with Annabeth, Leo with Piper, and Thalia and Nico.

Except for Jason, Hazel, Frank and Dark Pit. Jason was on Tempest, Hazel was on Arion, and Dark Pit was riding the lightning chariot and Frank turning to an eagle.

We all flew except for Hazel who was galloping below to the top while taking on Aurum and Underworld Monsters.

"Liliana duck!" Pit said and I ducked. He shot an energy ball from his palm and it almost singed my hair.

"Good shot Pit!" I said then I hit him on the head. "Just don't singe my hair."

"Sorry." Pit said as he rubbed his head.

We continued flying and fighting the defences until...

"Look!" Dark Pit shouted as he pointed at something and we all looked where he was pointing and we all saw a giant Aurum Ship.

"We have to go in there! Aurum Pyrrhon and Hades will be inside." Pit said

"Let's land you guys!" Percy shouted and he dived at a small opening. We all followed and we all landed at the small opening.

"Everyone in one piece?" Annabeth asked as we dismounted from our rides. Or in Frank's case turned back to human

The pegasi and Tempest flew away, Arion galloped away and Palutena extracted the Lighting Chariot.

There were multiple paths ahead so we split up. Even if there were some protests but it was the only way to find Aurum Pyrrhon and Hades faster. Monsters were attacking from what I hear from Percy, Pit, and Dark Pit they have their own monster troubles.

"Take this!" I shot a charged arrow at a Mimicutie, killing it.

"Gods I hate Mimicuties." I said as I continued fighting the monsters

"I know right." Pit said "They are soooo annoying. I always get fooled by them thinking there a regular treasure chest."

"I'm hurt." Hades said pretending to sound hurt "Don't you like my gifts?"

I sighed. Since we separated, Hades has started talking to the four of us. He is so annoying that I was close to throwing my laurel crown to an Orne.

"Anyway the Mimicuties are the least of your concerns." Hades said

Then I heard a growl. I notched an arrow and looked around... There was nothing. I took a cautious step then a lion pounced I jumped back, successfully dodging it.

"How'd you put a lion in here?" I asked

"I heard that he could turn into any animal but that is impressive." Hades said

He? What did he mean 'He'?

The lion pounced again and I jumped to the left and I hit it with my bow.

Then the lion changed shaped and I saw... Frank?!

"Frank?! What in Tartarus are you doing?!" I asked bewildered

"To finish you." Frank answered then he changed to a tiger and pounced again. I jumped back and re-equipped myself with the Pandora Claws. Then I saw a six-legged insect-like creature that appears to be a combination of a spider, a scorpion, and a moth. It has a single eye on its head. It has green wings that seem to be made out of goo of some sort; the legs are red. It has a skeletal tail has a hook on the end on the lion.

"Um do you guys know what a weird spider, scorpion, or moth thing doing on Frank's back?" I asked

"You see that too?" Pit asked "Cause Leo's attacking me and I see it on Leo's back."

"Pit-stain you know what that thing is." Dark Pit said

"I know. But it's hard to believe it's still alive." Pit said

"Just tell me what is it?" I demanded as Frank and I fought on. Claw vs. Claw.

"The Chaos Kin." Pit answered and I felt my blood run cold.

Again Percy and I only heard about the Chaos Kin. That thing escaped the Lunar Sanctum which Pit destroyed not knowing it was there. Three years after the Aurums defeat. Pit woke up as a ring and found out from Magnus –who he had to possess- that Palutena was attacking the humans even his body was attacking them but fortunately were able to bring Pit back to his body. Pit with the help of Viridi flew to Skyworld and found out Palutena made a force field around her temple. A way to get through the force field they went to the Chariot Master to get the Lightning Chariot. Once there Pit had to race the Chariot Master to get the Lightning Chariot. He won and was able to use the Lightning Chariot.

When he was able to go through the force field, Pit found out that Palutena was being possessed by the Chaos Kin so Pit had to fight Palutena and he was able to free her from the control of the Chaos Kin but the Chaos Kin was able to steal her soul and took it away to the Chaos Vortex. He almost escaped but Dark Pit was able to reopen the portal to the Chaos Vortex with the Lightning Chariot. In the Chaos Vortex, Pit had to fly around to get to the Chaos Kin but once it was shot down. Pit with Dark Pit had to fight 13 waves of enemies to get to the Chaos Kin. Once it was out, they were able to defeat it and retrieved Palutena's soul but at a last attempt the Chaos Kin tried to kill Dark Pit but Pit saved him at the cost of his wings.

"How do I free Frank?" I asked

"Don't hurt the host and just destroy the Chaos Kin." Pit answered "Now excuse me while I have to deal with a pyrokinetic elf."

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." I muttered

As Frank pounced, I jumped to the right and jumped on his back. I cling to his back trying to get the Chaos Kin off him. But it was hard since Frank was trying to shake me off.

"Woah! Woah! This is like that mechanical bull at iCarly and Victorious!" I shouted as I clinged on him.

Then Frank changed into a bull and started thrashing around harder.

"Okay! This is just mocking me!" I shouted "I don't know what's worse!? Frank the bull or an angry Tauros?!"

I held onto Frank as he continued thrashing around. As he was thrashing I was trying to get the Chaos Kin off him. Then Frank jerked harder and I flew off him and I hit a wall.

I groaned but despite the pain, I stood up shakily and jumped on Frank again. And the thrashing continued.

"My, my. This girl has spunk." Hades said

"Shut up Hades!" I shouted as I finally got the Chaos Kin off him.

Frank stopped thrashing and collapsed. I got off him and he changed back to human.

I took a look at the Chaos Kin and stabbed it with the claws. I dropped the Chaos Kin dead body and I saw Aurum parts in them.

"So this Chaos Kin is a copy huh? So that means the one on Leo's back is also a copy." I said as I observed the Aurum parts. "Lady Palutena can you extract Frank back to the Argo II?"

"Yes." Palutena answered

Then light shone from above and Frank disappeared.

"I'll take care of him." Palutena said "If Frank and Leo were possessed that would mean all the demigods are. At least the one you brought."

"Professor Palutena does it again!" Hades said

"If that's the case then that would mean they'll be going after us." Dark Pit said

"Ah! Spoiler Alert!" Hades said

"Hades! Shut up!" Percy said "Man I always wanted to say that."

"You four will have to get rid of the Chaos Kin copies when the demigods attack you to free them." Palutena said

"Absolutely Lady Palutena."

_Meanwhile..._

**Pit's POV:**

As another fireball came towards me. I deflected it with the Earthmaul Club.

"Woah!" Leo ducked as the fireball came back to him and it almost singed his hair. "Okay! No one tries to set me on fire but me!"

This time he made a giant fireball and threw it towards me. I hid behind a wall as it headed towards me.

"Gah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" As I felt the wall become hotter and I jumped away the hot wall.

Man this is just like that time when we went looking for the Wish Seed (Which turned out to be fake) except this time there was no fire bird known as the Phoenix instead it was a fire elf known as Leo Valdez.

I hit the ground with the club making the place shake. Leo lost balance and I took it the chance. I ran to him and pulled off the Chaos Kin copy. Leo went rigid and fell unconscious. I dropped copy and before it could escape I smashed it with the club.

"Lady Palutena?" I asked

"Sure Pit." Palutena answered

Light shone from the heavens and it took Leo away.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry! But I will really try to update sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes Chapter 11 is here. School has been torturing me!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO and Kid Icarus: Uprising. How many times do I have to say it?

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

In normal circumstances, I would be okay fighting with demigods if it was a spar or maybe enemy demigods but my friends being possessed by a weird mutant spider, scorpion, moth thing... Not so much. Especially if that friend turns out to be... Annabeth.

Gods why Annabeth? Why couldn't it be Jason or maybe Thalia or Leo? Anybody but Annabeth, I'll even fight Ares again. But of course the Fates had to do this.

"Take this!" I shouted as the Gemini Orbitars shot out a pair of shots at Annabeth's feet. I can't hurt her but I have to find a way to remove the Chaos Kin copy of her. Annabeth jumped back and lunged towards me. I sidestepped and shot out another pair of shots at the Chaos Kin copy attached to her back.

"Gah! Percy... Why?" Annabeth whimpered

At that I just faltered and I regretted it.

Annabeth kicked me at the stomach and I was pushed back and she brought out her New York Yankees Cap and put it on. She turned invisible.

I stood up and looked around, my guard up. Then I felt something kick me at the back.

"Ahh!" I face planted. I tried to stand up but I felt a foot on my back and a blade.

"That was too easy Percy." I heard Annabeth's voice sneered "You've gotten soft."

I looked at the Orbitars and it started to charge a shot. Just enough to knock her out. I just need some time.

"Gods... Have you gained weight or something?" I asked "Cause you've gotten heavier."

Then the blade near my skin went a bit deeper.

"You don't ask a woman about her weight." Annabeth said "But before I kill you. Any last words?"

I looked at the Orbitars and it looks ready. "Duck."

"Huh?"

The Orbitars shot out the charged shot and emit a creepy laugh. Dang that laugh freaks me out sometimes. I felt the weight on my back gone and I saw Annabeth reappear.

I took it as a chance. I ran to her and ripped out the Chaos Kin copy. Annabeth gave a grunt and fainted. I held the Chaos Kin copy aloft and I sliced it in half.

"Lady Palutena can you please?" I asked

"Of course Percy." Palutena answered

Light shone from the sky and it took Annabeth away.

"Thanks Lady Palutena." I said

I ran again to look for the other demigods. Then I felt something bumped into me.

I sprang up to my feet and I pointed Riptide and I saw Pit. He was holding out his Palm ready to fire.

"Percy?"

"Pit?"

We lowered our weapons and then a bunch of Aurum and Underworld monsters. Pit and I stood back to back attacking them.

_Meanwhile..._

**Dark Pit's POV:**

"Take this!" Piper pointed her Cornucopia and pineapples were shooting out.

Liliana and I hid behind some rocks.

"Really the high velocity pineapples." Liliana whined "I hated those and I still hate it."

I raised an eyebrow. High Velocity Pineapples? She saw me and shook her head.

"Let's just get this over it." I said

We ran in separate directions. Liliana jumped out of a boulder while I stayed behind the rocks. She just cuts up the pineapples that were heading her way.

"Hey Piper! Bet you can't hit me with a pie!" Liliana mocked

"You just sealed your fate." Piper said and pointed her Cornucopia at her and it did shot out a pie.

"Holy Apollo!" Liliana hid behind another boulder. "You missed me! Woah!" Another pie shot out.

I sneaked behind her and just ripped the Chaos Kin copy off her back.

"Ah!" Piper fainted and thankfully stopping the pie assault.

"Is it over?" Liliana asked peeking out her hiding place.

"It's over." I answered as I impaled the Chaos Kin Copy with the Dark Pit Staff.

"Good." Liliana said as she stepped out of her hiding place. "Lady Palutena?"

Light shone from above and it took Piper away.

"We're halfway on taking out the Chaos Kin copies." Palutena said

"Percy and Pit took out theirs?" I asked

"Yup." Palutena said

"Good." Liliana said "Let's go."

Just as she said the word 'Go.' Aurum and Underworld Monsters came out. Liliana stood back to back and began attacking.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this super short chapter T-T. I wanted to hurry this up cause I am excited for the second part of the fights!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been awhile since I updated but I've been busy and I had Writer's Block.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. KID. ICARUS. UPRISING. AND. PJO.**

* * *

**Liliana's POV:**

"C'mon I saw them go that way!"

Dark Pit and I hid behind a wall. Hoping and praying that they won't find us.

"You said they were here!"

"I said I SAW them!"

"Well great work there Death Breath!"

"Shut up Pinecone Face!"

Thalia and Nico continued arguing while Dark Pit and I silently moved behind some boulders that were behind them.

'3…2' I counted as we charged our shots. '…1'

Dark Pit and I fired our shots at Thalia and Nico. They stumbled and Thalia shot two arrows at us. We ducked, successfully dodging the arrows. Dark Pit and I split up and fought off the two. I was fighting off Thalia while Dark Pit was fighting off Nico.

Thalia unsheathed her two hunting knives; she crossed the two and an arc of lightning came towards me. I countered with a light shield. And then I shot two arrows at Thalia.

While with Nico and Dark Pit; Nico summoned skeletons while Dark Pit just destroyed them all.

I snapped the Sagittarius Bow into two blades and charged at Thalia.

_Meanwhile…_

**Pit's POV:**

Hazel swiped at me but I jumped back and countered with an energy ball from the Virgo Palm.

She was thrown off but regained her balance quickly. She stretched her hands and Zik and Zaks appeared.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no. No Pikmin copies here." I said as I smashed the Zik and Zaks with the Earthmaul Club.

After they were all gone. Hazel again swiped at me continuously; I just dodge and jumped behind her. I pulled off the Chaos Kin copy and she collapsed. I blasted the copy as Percy stabbed the Chaos Kin above Jason's unconscious body.

Light shone around them and Hazel and Jason disappeared.

_Let's get back to the other two_

**Dark Pit's POV:**

As Liliana sliced the Chaos Kin copy, I ripped off the thing from Nico's back.

"Ugh." Nico collapsed and I impaled the copy with the Aquarius Blade.

Light shone from the heavens and it took Thalia and Nico away.

"Good work! You defeated the demigods! Now it's time for you four to square off against Hades and Aurum Pyrrhon." Palutena said

Mine and Liliana's wings glowed green and we flew off. We then saw Pit and Percy flying next to us. Their wings were glowing blue.

"Viridi is controlling our flight plan?" Liliana asked

"Palutena can't do everything now. Besides anything she can, I can do better." Viridi said smugly

"Right." I said

We flew off to the top. Ready to finish this.

* * *

**A/N: Yes my shortest chapter of this story. But I needed to finish this up soon. Two or three more chapters left.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Quick update! Let's do it! In here the Pre-Boss Battle Rallying Cry is back! With a few tweaks!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO and Kid Icarus: Uprising

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Looks like our guests have arrived." Hades said

"Finally. Aurum Pyrrhon has been getting bored." Aurum Pyrrhon said

The four just hovered in the air. Their weapons ready.

"Lord of the Underworld!" Percy began

"And Aurum Pyrrhon!" Liliana continued

"Hear our words!" Pit joined in

"And see our actions!" Dark Pit joined in as well

"I am Pit!"

"I am Percy!"

"I am Liliana!"

"And I am Dark Pit!"

"We are the servants of the Goddess of Light! And together we will rain death upon you!" They announced together.

"So if you two are ready to die, step right up!" Dark Pit and Liliana taunted

"And if you two don't want to die, too bad!" Pit and Percy added

"Aw yeah!" They finished

The four gods were just silent.

"Pit and Pittoo are bad influence on the two." Viridi commented, Palutena laughed

"We are not bad influence!" Pit and Dark Pit protested

"Did I hear that right?" Hades wondered after a moment. "Ptooey, you became a servant of the Goddess of Light with Pitty?"

"Yes. While you were gone, I joined Palutena's army and besides she lets me go around time to time." Dark Pit answered "But enough talky-talk. There's fighting to be done."

The four split up. Pit and Percy would fight Hades, since Pit fought him the last time and Percy fought a lot of deities so he'd be able to help Pit. While Pittoo and Liliana would fight Aurum Pyrrhon, since Liliana can absorb light and won't be blinded by him and Dark Pit because Aurum Pyrrhon doesn't know who he is.

Pit hit him from above while Percy hit him from below.

"You little pests!" Hades made a dark wave and Pit and Percy fell but luckily Viridi gave them a platform for us to land.

"Ah! Pit! Get off me!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Auugh!"

Something landed on Percy. Percy looked behind and saw Liliana on him.

"Liliana! Get off me!" Percy said

"Sorry Perce!" Liliana said jumping up off him. Percy stood up and they attacked again.

"You know what Pyrrhon. Maybe it's time to show them our little trump card." Hades suggested

"Of course." Pyrrhon said then waved his hand.

Two figures jumped down and we saw… Percy and Liliana?!

"Wha-what?!" Liliana and Percy were stunned.

"Okay Hades. Making monsters out of souls was vile but doing this is a whole new low even for you!" Dark Pit snarled

"I didn't do this Ptooey. Pyrrhon did. About 50 years ago to kill some old horse I think." Hades said

"Wait what?" Percy asked totally frozen "Did you just say-"

"You're the one who killed Chiron?!" Liliana finished "And you framed me and Percy?! Using these?!"

"Yes. We needed the Hero of Olympus and his girlfriend gone so we can invade." Aurum Pyrrhon said "Attack!"

Then the Percy and Liliana copies attacked.

"Watch out!" Liliana blocked an attack from her copy. While Percy did the same with his.

"Pit, Dark Pit! Go and fight Hades and Aurum Pyrrhon. Percy and I'll deal with these guys." Liliana ordered as she jumped back and shot an arrow at the copy.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Do it! We'll hold them off as long as we can! Just go!" Percy said kicking the copy square on the chest.

Reluctantly Pit and Dark Pit fought Aurum Pyrrhon and Hades while Percy and Liliana fought their doppelgangers.

**Liliana's POV:**

The copy brought out her Saxe knife and throwing knife. That was my old strategy when I fight. Good thing I changed now.

With a little Photokinesis I was able to hide the second blade making it look like I only have one. Just like I expected she crossed the two blades, the smaller blade supporting the larger one and stopped the blade at mid-stroke.

"I'm you, Liliana. You should've seen this coming." The copy said smugly

I smirked and with the second blade I did an underhand and the copy stumbled back. I quickly disarmed her, and pointed the blade on her neck.

"You said you're me. Then YOU should've seen this coming." I said

The copy looked worried then she smirked. She jumped back, her bracelets glowed and it shaped into claws. She swiped at me, but I dodged it.

I discarded the Sagittarius Bow and re-equipped the Pandora Claws. I pounced at the copy and the copy and I fought, Claw vs. Claw. We were fighting like cats… Or tigers or female lions.

**Percy's POV:**

The copy ran towards me and jumped up. His sword in the air, ready for the kill. I blocked it with Riptide. I twisted, freeing Riptide and struck back but the copy blocked it.

Then we continued fighting, until we both were pushing each other back. We were evenly matched; steel on celestial bronze creating sparks as we ground against each other.

"Heh. Looks like you ARE me." I said

"Of course." The copy said

The copy kicked me square on the chest and I stumbled back and landed on my back, Riptide clattered away. The copy pointed his sword at my neck.

"But I'm the new and improved version." The copy said smugly

I smirked and I swept my leg through his feet. The copy lost his balance; I quickly jumped up and swiped his sword. I put my foot on his chest and I pointed the sword at HIS neck.

"Looks like the original won again." I said

Then without another word I ran the sword through his chest. He gurgled for a moment and then he went silent.

I looked back to Liliana; she looks like she was in trouble. But with one glare, I immediately turned back and helped Pit and Pittoo.

**Liliana's POV:**

As Percy left. I kicked the copy and she was sent flying but she landed on her feet.

"Heh-Heh. Thought you'd do better." The copy said then she pounced and I blocked it. "Why do you think you could beat me? I'm a better version of you."

I felt my blood boil. Anger coursing through my veins. I wildly slashed at her. But the copy saw it coming and attacked back but in the end she cornered me.

"See? I'm a better you. Why would you think Dark Pit would return your feelings? Why would you think Nico would accept you?" The copy jeered

My vision turned red and I grabbed her arm and flipped her. The copy landed on her feet and laughed at me.

I wanted to punch her. But I took a deep breath.

'_Calm down Liliana. Just calm down.' _I said calming down.

I removed the Pandora Claws and brought out my two metal bracelets, I concentrated and the bracelets glowed slightly.

"You may think you are a better version of me but you're nothing." I said

The copy growled and charged. I expected this. I threw the bracelets. As the bracelets spun, it glowed brighter and brighter and became two glowing Frisbees. The bracelets sliced the copy. Killing her.

"That's done then." I said as the bracelets returned.

I ran back and helped the other three.

"Took you long enough." Dark Pit said

"Sorry. Just got a bit busy." I said

Pit and Percy fought Hades, they were winning… More or less. While Dark Pit and I fought Aurum Pyrrhon.

As we were fighting, I got an idea. It was crazy but it could work… Maybe.

I told them the plan and they reluctantly agreed.

I brought out the bracelets again and charged it with Photokinesis. It became brighter than before.

"Boys! Get out of the way!" I shouted

Percy, Pit, and Dark Pit moved away and I threw the two. The both hit Hades and Aurum Pyrrhon at the middle.

"NOW!" I shouted

Percy, Dark Pit, and Pit did the final blow. And Hades and Aurum Pyrrhon died as they finished the job, I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the short chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yeah! Second to the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own PJO and Kid Icarus: Uprising.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"We did it!" Pit cheered

"Liliana!" Dark Pit exclaimed as Liliana blacked out.

The three boys ran to her.

"That attack must've drained her." Percy said

The place started shaking, debris falling.

"I'm getting you guys out of there!" Palutena said

Dark Pit picked up Liliana and light shone from the heavens and they disappeared.

They appeared at the Argo II and the demigods jumped up.

"You guys did it!" Thalia cheered

"Good job!" Piper said

"What happened to Liliana?" Frank asked

"She blacked out." Percy answered "Pittoo why don't you take her to the med bay."

Pittoo nodded and went to the infirmary. Hazel followed them, so she could help.

"Leo! Take us home!" Jason shouted

"You got it!" Leo shouted back and went to start the Argo II.

As Leo steered the Argo II back to camp, they started to talk about what happened. Turns out Palutena showed them through Palutena vision the final battle.

"Percy!"

Annabeth tackle hugging him and started to sob.

"Percy." Annabeth sobbed "W-We… W-We're s-so sorry. We should've believed you. We should've believed you."

The other nodded and said their apologies. Annabeth continued sobbing and Percy looked back at the others.

"You guys don't have to apologise. We forgave you guys long ago" Percy said

"You guys weren't angry?" Frank asked

"We were angry yes. But we forgave you guys anyway." Percy said

Annabeth let g of Percy and kissed him and he kissed back.

"Percy and Annabeth are back." Piper said

They nodded. They were happy for them.

Pit knew Percy missed Annabeth. They heard enough nights of him saying Annabeth's name in his sleep. And the others knew Annabeth missed Percy, even though she tried to hide it.

**Liliana's POV:**

As I opened my eyes. At first it was hazy but it then cleared and I saw that I was in the med bay. I sat up letting out a small groan, my hand on my forehead. Then I felt someone squeezed my other hand.

I turned around and saw Dark Pit holding my other hand and blood rushed to my cheeks.

"You know that was stupid of you." Dark Pit whispered. "You never know when to stop. But that's one of the things I love about you."

"L-Love?" I stuttered

"Yes, love." Dark Pit said then he looked at me. His red eyes holding my blue-green eyes and then he chuckled.

"You know you're actually pretty cute when you're red~" He whispered in a voice that just made me melt.

He drew closer and hugged me. "I-I'm not cute." I said as I blushed wildly and Dark Pit chuckled.

"I'M NOT!" I yelled as I looked up at him.

"That's what they all say, besides you're even cuter when you're mad~" Dark Pit purred

'_Screw you!' _I cursed inwardly

Then he grabbed the back of my head and shoved me on his lips. At first I was surprised. All I was thinking was _'I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!'_ But after 4 seconds I submitted.

"Hey Pittoo is Liliana-" Pit and Percy burst in and we pulled apart and glared at them. "Did we catch a bad time?"

"Ya think?" Dark Pit growled "What do you want?"

"Uh… Oh yeah. Hermes was just here and said there will be a party celebrating the Aurum's defeat and the next day there will be a meeting on deciding if Percy and Liliana will either stay at camp or go back to Skyworld." Pit answered

"O…K." I said

"So you guys hungry?" Percy asked

_*Time skip to Camp Olympia*_

As we arrived. Everybody cheered, knowing we defeated the Aurum.

"You guys did it!" Grover said as he ran towards us then he turned to Percy. "And nice for you to be back man."

Percy gave a smile and patted Grover's back. "You too G-man!"

"C'mon! Let's celebrate!" Will said and everyone cheered

We were all at the Camp Hearth and it was crazy. The Apollo kids were doing sing-alongs with dad while people danced, talked, and ate.

Percy and I were forgiven by most of them but some still won't believe the story but we ignored them.

"Hey everybody! Why not celebrate the return of the two with Liliana singing!" Dad suggested

Everyone agreed.

"What do you say Liliana? You in?" Dad asked looking at me

"I will but on one condition." I answered as I gave a mischievous smile

"And what is that?" Will asked

"I want Annabeth to sing with me." Everyone murmured but agreed.

"But wait-"

"C'mon Annabeth! It'll be great and besides this is long overdue." I said as I pulled them up the stage. "This was your plan."

Annabeth gulped but nodded.

"Let's do this!" I said

The music played and Annabeth and I moved in sync.

L.A Boyz by Ariana Grande and Victoria Justice (_Italic__ – Annabeth, _**Bold – Liliana, **Underline – Both)

_Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night__  
__Its gettin' kinda crazy under the lights__  
__But we don't care we're passing our time__  
__Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by_

**In the droptops, Harley, Escalades too****  
****A hundred different flavors to vary your view****  
****There's one for me, and there's one for you****  
****Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll through****  
**  
Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Give it up, give it up  
You don't have no choice  
Give it up, give it up  
For the L.A. Boyz

_West side, East side, everywhere between__  
__Rockstars jam in the promenade for free\_

Flippin' their skateboards on the Venice beach  
L.A. Boyz come play with me  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
And come play with me Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
  
Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not  
What you doin' all alone?  
Come show me what you got, boy  
Show me what you got, got boy  
What you got boy show me what you... GOT!Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! [X6]  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

As we finished the song, everyone cheered while we walked back to our friends; Percy beamed and gave Annabeth a hug. Dark Pit gave a smirk and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"That was amazing you two!" Piper complimented "Who knew Annabeth could sing like that?"

"She could be an Apollo kid with that voice." Grover said

We laughed and continued enjoying the party. Now Percy and I really felt at home.

**VwV**

We were back at the building we were staying. This would be our last night here.

"I don't know about you guys but I' tired. See ya guys in the morning." Pit said retiring upstairs.

We followed Pit and went to bed.

As I laid my head on the pillow. I was wondering, do I still want to go back to Skyworld r stay here at camp?

If I went back to Skyworld, I'd miss Percy (100% sure he'll stay here to be with Annabeth) and the others but if I stay here at camp, I'll miss Palutena, Pit, and most of all Dark Pit.

I got up and walked to the window and leaned at the side and stared outside. I heard a creak and shuffling feet

"Trouble sleeping?" I heard Dark Pit asked

"More or less." I answered turning to him. I looked down. "I just don't know if I want to stay here or go back to Skyworld."

Then I felt his warm arms encircling me. I opened my eyes, and was face to face with Dark Pit's chest. I leaned in and Dark Pit rested his chin on my head and caressed my hair.

"You know whatever you choose. I'll still love you." Dark Pit whispered

"Really?" I asked as looked up at him

"Of course." Dark Pit answered, looked down.

He drew closer and gave me a light feather kiss and caressed my cheek

"Go to sleep Liliana. You'll need it." Dark Pit whispered

I nodded and headed back to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yeah! LAST CHAPTER! I AM SO HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO and Kid Icarus: Uprising.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

This is it. The meeting that will decide if me and Liliana will either stay in camp or go back to Skyworld.

"Let's start." Zeus said "Now that we know who killed Chiron. We will need to know if Percy Jackson and Liliana Estevez will either stay here in Camp Olympia or go back to Skyworld."

"Before we let them pick." Athena interrupted "I want to know why Pyrrhon thought these two were together. If these two had their respective boyfriend and girlfriend back then."

"I was wondering that too." Nico said

Everyone looked at me and Liliana and she elbowed me.

"Tell them Percy." Liliana said "You can't hide it forever."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well 50 years ago before the whole We-killed-Chiron-thing started. I was planning how to make me and Annabeth's anniversary extra special and the idea I came up is to make a rainbow but how in Tartarus will I do that? So I asked Liliana to help since she is the only daughter of Apollo to have Photokinesis. She agreed and for a few weeks, we would find time to practice. I guess the time we spent gave Pyrrhon the idea that we were 'together' and masqueraded as us to kill Chiron and you know the rest."

"Awww~ that's so cute. To do that for your girlfriend." Aphrodite squealed

"With that covered up." Zeus said "Percy, Liliana what will you choose. Go back to Skyworld or stay here in camp?"

I looked at Liliana and she gave a smile. She seems to know what I was already thinking before doing it.

I stepped up. "I choose to stay here in camp."

The campers cheered while the gods nodded.

"Lady Palutena, Lord Chaos, Pit, Pittoo, Viridi, and Phosphora. I'm grateful for giving me a life when I temporarily lost this one but I belong here." I said "I'll miss you guys."

"Percy you are one of the greatest soldiers I have ever seen and for that I'm grateful as well." Palutena said "Though we will have to remove the wings since I won't be able to help you fly."

I gave a grin. "I'll be fine without them."

Chaos waved his hand and I was covered by a bright light and I felt the weight on my back disappear and then the light disappeared. I was wingless… Again.

I walked to Annabeth and watched Liliana.

**Liliana's POV:**

Now Liliana what will you choose?" Zeus asked

I stepped up "I choose to go back to Skyworld."

Palutena, Pit, Viridi, and Phosphora cheered while Dark Pit gave –for the first time- a genuine smile.

I turned to the campers and gods. "I'd be lying to say I didn't miss this place. I do but… Like Percy I know where I belong now, I belong with Lady Palutena as her soldier." Then I walked to Dark Pit and watched.

"It is decided then. Percy you will be granted immortality and be the son of Poseidon once more." Zeus announced

We all cheered while Annabeth hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"And Liliana I have nothing else to offer but this. You will be the Second-In-Command of my armies." Palutena announced "Since Pittoo is always out."

Pit and Dark Pit beamed while Phosphora clapped.

"Thank you Lady Palutena." I said

The meeting ended.

**VwV**

We were back at the building where we stayed. The last time we'll be here. We were packing up. As I was finishing I saw Percy at the door. I got so used with him having wings that I almost shrieked but I remembered the meeting.

"You know I'm gonna miss you guys." Percy said

I smiled "I know. But I know that you'll be with Annabeth and that'll be enough for you."

"Yeah and you'll have Pittoo." Percy said "But what about Nico?"

"I know that he'll find someone but promise me that you'll look after this place." I said

"Of course." Percy nodded and I finished packing. "C'mon. The twins are waiting."

I followed Percy down and I saw Pit and Dark Pit down already.

The four of us went to the border and saw Chaos, Palutena, the six (plus Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and Grover), and the Olympians waiting for us.

"I'm guessing you have more good-byes to say." Chaos said "I'll wait."

Percy began talking with Pit, Dark Pit, Phosphora, Viridi and Palutena.

I looked at dad. He looked a bit hurt and sad. "Dad… I'm sorry you have to see me go away… But I know that I'll remember you and the others and that you still have other daughters that can outrank me and be a better daughter than I am." I said thinking of Medolia and Lianna.

"Liliana I can't be selfish. I know you belong with them… But I will remember you as one of my bravest children." Dad said

"Thanks." I said then went to the seven and the others.

"Annabeth take care of Percy will ya?" I asked

"Of course." Annabeth said "No way am I letting Seaweed Brain get into trouble again."

"Good to know." I said "It was great seeing you guys one more time and this time clearing things up."

"Us too." They said

I turned to Nico. He was ignoring me. Typical.

"I know you can hear me Di Angelo and I'll make it quick. Don't be angry at Dark Pit, he's the guy that I love now but I'll always remember you and get yourself a girlfriend when I'm gone." I said but he didn't respond not that I was expecting him too.

Then I went to my final good bye.

"Well Percy this is good bye." I said

"Yeah, after all these years. But I am glad that we were able to clear things up." Percy said

"Uh-huh and also thank you." I said giving a smile.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked

"When we were on the run. You were the one protecting me and taking care of me even though I was no help whatsoever." I answered "You were like a brother to me and for that I thank you."

Percy smiled. "It was nothing and besides you took care of yourself in some ways and you were like a sister to me too."

Percy hugged me and I hugged back and we pulled apart.

I walked back with the others and Chaos made the portal, I turned around and gave a good bye wave and Percy gave a wave too. I took Dark Pit's hand and we jumped in. Back home to Skyworld.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. The unspectacular ending of When Two Worlds Collide. Hope you like it.**


End file.
